Finding Carter and Crash
by HalebStories
Summary: When Elizabeth and David let Crash stay with them, things get a bit wild with Carter and him behind closed doors. What will happen when Grant walks into one of the closed doors?


**Please Review this is my first fanfiction. If you guys like it i will make Chapter 2! Thank You Enjoy!**

Elizabeth and Carter are in the front room preparing the blow up mattress for Crash. Carter is still surprised about her mother somehow agreeing for him to stay with them after everything he has done.

"Carter, Crash will be sleeping on _this_ bed, _alone_." Elizabeth warned. Taylor walks in and watches.

"I know, I know", Carter responded. Elizabeth walks into the kitchen to clean up after dinner when Carter walks up to Taylor.

"Who said anything about sleeping on the mattress", Carter whispered. Taylor rolled her eyes and giggled while still standing in the door frame.

Carter walks upstairs to the bathroom to find Crash. He had just got out of a hot, steamy shower. She stands in the door frame and observes his body wearing nothing but a towel with a eager face expression. He notices her staring and spreads a wide smirk across his face.

"Damn" She purrs staring at his 6-pack. He smiles and walks over to her to give her a kiss. The kiss got more intimate, their tongues fighting for dominance. Crash suddenly pulls back and smiles.

"Be careful or I wont be the other naked on here", he smiles and walks over to get changed. Carter sighs and lays back on her bed.

"This is going to be so hard. You living here and we cant do anything without getting caught" Carter complains.

"we always have late at night" Crash confesses.

—Later that Night—

Crash creeps up the stairs being as silent as possible. He walks into Carters room and closes the door.

"Took you long enough!" Carter whispered while turing on the light.

"Sorry I wanted to make sure everyone was asleep".

He stands next to her bed frame when she kneels up and they start making out. Her hands wrapping his neck and touching his short, soft hair. His hands wander from her lower back to her ass. He gets on top of her without breaking the kiss. He Sits up to quickly take his shirt off and hers.

Once they are both in nothing but there underwear things get a little louder. He pulls down her lace black underwear and his boxers. He slowly enters her when Carter releases a small moan. The thrusting begins to get faster.

Grants eyes slowly opens his eyes. He gets out of bed to get a water from the kitchen. He yawns and walks through the hallway. He is barley awake enough to hear whats happening. As soon as Grant gets to Carters bedroom door he immediately stops.

*Muffled through the door he hears repeatedly beats.* He slowly and quietly cracks to door open to witness Crash and Carter having eyes quickly widens and he becomes fully alert of what is happening. He closes the door and runs back to bed.

*The next morning*

Elizabeth and David are preparing breakfast for the family. There are eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. It has been a while since everyone has been happy so they thought it would be good to have a big family + Crash breakfast.

Grant is the first one down to sit in the kitchen and start to eat. While Taylor and Carter are heading down the stairs. Taylor goes into the kitchen when Carter turns and bumps into Crash.

That brings Grants side-view attention to them from the kitchen.

"Morning Babe" Crash welcomes her by giving her a quick peck. She smiles. She loves seeing him first thing in the morning especially after a night like they Crash and Carter, notice Grant staring at them with a grossed out face. They both blush and walk into the kitchen still unaware of what Grant saw last night.

It was Saturday morning so the kids didn't have school but Elizabeth and David had a day planned for the two of them. With everything they have been through they agreed they should start spending more alone time together.

"Okay we are off! You guys know the rules and remember you are Grants babysitters for the day so we are trusting you. Call us if there is an emergency." David announced grabbing his coat.

"And Taylor, watch them", Elizabeth mouthed talking about Crash and Carter.

"Bye Have fun", the kids said.

About an hour later Grant is playing video games in the living rook and Carter and Crash are cuddling on the couch behind him. Taylor invited Max over to bake some cookies for fun.

Carter and Crash are giggling and kissing pretty much the whole time. Grant cant take it anyone he is about to burst. He pauses his game and whips around. "I get it! You guys like each other do you mind keeping your distance from me?!" Grant yells. Carter and Crash stop kissing and look at him confusingly. Taylor walks in with Max holding a giant bowl of cake batter.

"Geez little guy" Crash breaks the silence.

"Are you okay Grant whats going on?" Carter questions. Taylor stands there with Max when he licks the spoon of vanilla cake batter.

"Ive seen enough of you two! I got enough of that last night!" he yells and runs upstairs slamming his bedroom door. Carter and Crash's faces freeze.

"What happened last night?" Max asks. Him and Taylor then realize what happened.

"oh my god" Taylor releases. Crash and Carter look at each other with embarrassment. Taylor and Max shake their heads and head back into the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him. Here watch TV" Carter gets up and passes him the remote. Crash exhales deeply and puts on the hokey game.

Knock-Knock-Knock

"Hey grant can I talk to you", she guilty questions. He says nothing and stays laying on his bed.

"Okay..Well I don't know what _exactly_ you heard last night but I do want to apologize for me _and_ Crash" Grant turns and looks at her guilty face.

"I didn't only hear, I _saw_ ", he turns back facing the wall. Carters teeth grind together and she blushes more.

"Im so sorry you had to hear _and see_ that. But just acknowledge this is just as uncomfortable for me then it is to you. I never really wanted my little brother to ever see me doing.. _that."_

She pauses. "C'mon Grant Im sorry". He sits up and looks up at her. "I guess I can _try_ to forget I ever saw my sister doing… _that_ " Carter smiles and reaches in to hug him. He embraces back and they head downstairs.

"By the way can you not tell mom and dad about this.." Carter asks.

"Trust me, Im not ready for the sex talk from mom and dad". They both laugh.


End file.
